A Piano For Christmas
by soundlessNight
Summary: Merry christmas guys! i dunno how to write this summary, but there is Love between Soul and Maka but i think its a cute christmas story. hope you gus like it!


**A Piano For Christmas**

* * *

><p>The sun was just rising over the mountains of Death City, Nevada. The sun was still sleeping, as well as everyone in Death City. As time passed, it became 8am December 24. Maka had just awoke and cooked breakfast as her weapon had continued to sleep. As she cooked some pancakes and eggs, her weapon had just woken up. His white hair was messy as usual and he rubbed his red crimson eyes. He had spotted his meister cooking breakfast and decided to sneak up on her to say 'good morning'.<p>

As the weapon had reached his meister, he wrapped his arms around her waist giving her a soft, kiss on her cheek.

"Good morning Maka." He smiled showing his shark like teeth as his signature smile.

To her surprise, Soul had woken coming to give his meister a kiss while she had jumped.

"God Soul! Don't scare me like that!" She held the spatula in her hands, then letting it down to return the kiss.

"Sorry babe, cool guys shouldn't scare their girlfriend." he then smiled.

"It's alright Soul. It's not like u scared me on purpose or anything." As they both chuckled, maka had set down the plate of food onto the round kitchen table. As Maka ate, Soul had nearly devowerd the plate of food.

"Someone's hungry." Maka then chuckled as she grabbed her plate putting it in the sink and washing it off.

"Ha ha very funny Maka." Maka then giggled a little at Soul's sarcastic remark.

"So Soul…."

Soul then seemed confused." Yeah Maka?"

"Well today's Christmas eve and well I was wondering if you could play the piano tonight at Kid's when we go there this evening."

"Uh... Why the sudden craving?"

"It's been a while! I really miss you playing the piano." Maka then smiled hoping her weapon would take up on the offer.

"Look Maka, I love you but I just can't play the piano alright? Brings up to many bad memories." He then sighed. He wanted to play for her because he knows she loves it when he played the piano when they first met and became partners.

Maka then sighed, but an understandable sigh," alright Soul."She then stood walking over to him kissing his cheek then went to her room to get ready for tonight.

Soul sat on the couch having his hands behind his head thinking about the last time he played. In front of an audience, not a huge audience, but enough to make one.

* * *

><p>Soul sat in his room. It was Christmas eve like it is today, his family had guests over and of course family. A jazz record was playing as he stood in front of his large window that had one hell of a view. He was wearing black and red suit. He had one of his hands in his pocket and the other holding a cup of bubbly water, He wasn't the type to drink alcohol, especially when it came to fancy parties with his family.<p>

There was then a knock at the door, as the door opened a tall man stood in the doorway holding a glass of alcohol and a hand in his pockets as what Soul was doing. His white hair was spiked slyly like Soul's but not as much. You can say it's an older version of him.

His eyes were a dark crimson red as were Soul's. He was then walking over to Soul and he turned seeing his brother in a black tie formal suit.

"Soul, come down mother wants you play the piano."

"I think I'll pass on that Wes."

"Soul you're going to have to get over whether you want or not wanting to play the piano when there's guests over."

Soul rolled his eyes." Why can't you play the violin or something."

"Why can't you just grow up and play the piano." Soul was then about to get pissed off.

_Screw you Wes…_

As Wes was starting to turn and walk out he put a hand on his brothers shoulder." Just do it."

Wes then closed the door and Soul stood. With anger and hate rid in his eyes.

_Cmon Soul get over yourself and just go play. It's only one time and it's only for a short while._

As Soul set his glass on his drawer, he turned off the jazz and set the record in its case. He then walked out gripping the railing of the swirling stair case.

"Soul!" he heard his mother calling him and came up to him and hugged him. His two cousins were standing in the back with Wes talking about music. One was 15 about Soul's age and she was Soul's height when he slouched with was almost always. And the other was 19 around Wes's age and He was a little taller than Wes.

_How embarrassing, not cool mom._

As his mother had let go of him she led him to the music room/small loft.

"Hey Ami, hey Isamu." As the siblings heard Soul, Ami had run to him hugging him."Hi Soul!" they both then laughed a little and Soul turned to Isamu."Sup Cousin"

"Sup Isamu" they both then did a 'man hug' as they call it.

"Hey Soul are you going to play the piano for us?" he then sighed then rolled his eyes.

"yeah I guess." Ami then smiled eager for him to play.

_Let's just get this over with._

As the room grew quiet, Soul began to play. You could feel his feelings and emotions in his song. Every time he had played, something always came over him, something mad…

* * *

><p>"Soul!" Maka had called him while she peeked her head through her bedroom door. Soul then stood, walking to her.<p>

"yeah Maka?"

"Aren't you going to get ready? We have to leave soon!" She then closed the door to finish getting ready.

Soul then sat back down at the kitchen table."Shit! I hate it when I space out."

Maka then peeked her head through the door again."Hmm Soul? Did you say something?"

He then shook his head and entered his room to get ready. He grabbed his formal black and red suit as like he wears for every special occasion.

As Maka walked out of her room, Soul was then sitting on the couch watching tv. As he heard Maka walk out he stood, looking amazed at how beautiful she looked. She had he blonde ashy hair down and she curled some of her hair in pig tails. She was wearing a red strapless, dress that went to her knees, followed by a red shawl and black high heels.

"Wow M-maka.." She then blushed, walking over to him and kid his soft warm lips passionately as a thank you.

* * *

><p>As they reached Kid's house, Maka had a coat on with mittens and Soul had a black heavy jacket. It was just starting to snow, and Soul had led Maka into the house.<p>

When they reached inside of Kid's house, classic chrustmas music played, and Black Star and id were in the living room. Leaving Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty in the dining room finishing setting the table.

"Hey guys!" Maka had said when she reached inside followed by Soul.

Tsubaki then ran to Maka hugging her."Merry Christmas you guys!" Maka then smiled along did Soul. Tsubaki then led Maka to the dining room where Liz and Patty were to greet her and finish setting the table. Soul had walked over to Kid and Black Star who had seemed to be fighting over something.

"Oh my god Kid, just because accidently bumped into the painting in your living room making it a bit crooked doesn't mean you have to flip out about it because the symmetry was off." Black Star had then rolled his noticing Soul Standing there with his hands in his pockets.

"Sup Bro!" They then high fived and Kid had waved trying to fix the painting to make it perfectly symmetrical.

"Hey Kid need help?"

"Nah the only person who should help me is Black Star because he did ruin the setting of the picture." Soul the put his hand on his face,_ Dear lord Kid your OCD with symmetry is just crazy._

As Soul, Kid and Black Star had continued to talk. Meanwhile, Maka, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty were setting the food out.

"So Maka! Did you convince Soul to play the piano tonight?" Liz then sounded a bit excited hoping to hear that she'd say yes because she's never heard him play along with the others.

"Nope, not even close. He said it just brought up bad memories." They all then sighed.

"Aw! Brought I brought my giraffe and I wanted him to hear him play as well!" Patty then giggled holding her giraffe in her right hand. They all then giggled.

As they finished Tsubaki had then called to the guys telling them it was time to eat. As Soul walked over, he pulled a chair up for Maka letting her sit down before he did, Maka then blushed and sat down as Kid had held a chair open For Liz to it right next to him and patty sat on his left for symmetrical reasons. Black had his arm around Tsubaki as did Kid having his arm around Liz. Patty was too busy playing with her giraffe.

As they all ate and had conversations, Soul had peered over to where a piano had sat, waiting for someone to play. Maka then noticed Soul peering over at the piano.

"hey Soul? You okay?" He then nodded and went back to his food and Maka had did the same but peered at the piano after Soul continued to eat then she ate.

* * *

><p>After everyone had finished, Patty had ran over to the Christmas tree's (and yes 'trees' I didn't make a mistake) Patty had handed out the presents and they all tear through the wrapping paper, boxes, and gift bags.<p>

Soul had received a new black leather jacket along with a new jazz record, Maka had gotten a new book along with some music. Tsubaki had gotten a camellia blossom plant(which she loved) and a new dress, Black Star had gotten rock music and a ninja movie. And lastly, Kid had gotten a black and white skull tie (yes it was symmetrical) and a book, Liz had gotten a manicure set along with a year subscription to a fashion magazine, and Patty got a new art kit and a giraffe pillowcase.

As Soul had asked Kid to play his Jazz record he had passed the piano, and it was if it was calling him. No one was looking, their attentions were on what they got and sitting by the fireplace getting warm. Soul had walked over to the piano, putting his hand on it, he remembered playing it almost three years ago, when he met Maka. Kid was reading his book and when he set his book down to go to the kitchen to make tea, he saw Soul pressing his hand on the piano.

"Do you want to play it?"Kid had startled Soul. He then let his hand back down and into his pocket.

"Nah I'm alright."

"Are you sure? Because you're more than welcomed to play it." Soul then nodded and Kid had walked off into the kitchen to make tea. When Soul had walked back sitting next to Maka by the fire placing a hand on her shoulder," Hey Maka, like your book?"

"Yeah I love it."

He then grinned and Maka smiled back at him," That my bookworm." Soul then stood.

Soul then walked back to the piano. No one was look over where Soul had walked to, and Soul had sat on the piano's bench, he then remembered some fun times there were when he played, like when Ami was trying to play but then spilled her water everywhere, and when Soul and Wes had played together. Soul then smiled. He then lifted the cover that covered the key board. He then put one finger on a key, which startled Liz and Tsubaki. As they all walked over, Kid had just brought out the tea.

"Well, um Merry Christmas guys." Everyone then smiled and Soul began to play. He played a mixture of Christmas songs, the classics and the new songs. Maka then smiled as she saw Soul play the piano. It could've been the best gift she had ever gotten.

As Soul finished and closed the cover for the keys to the piano, everyone then cheered and clapped. Maka then moved to Soul kissing his soft warm lips and Soul returned the kiss.

"Merry Christmas Maka."

"Merry Christmas Soul." Soul then wrapped his arm around Maka. Black Star then kissed Tsubaki and Kid had kissed Liz as they held their tea and Patty kissed her giraffe.

Patty then chimed," Merry Christmas everyone!" She then giggled and they all replied," Merry Christmas!"

And snow continued to fall in Death City, as the night had grown darker and colder.

* * *

><p><strong>Merry Christmas guys! Sorry it's a day late but you I've been busy so hoped you enjoyed it and had an awesome Christmas! :)<strong>


End file.
